Kopf oder Zahl?  Kleine Drabblesammlung zu Band 7
by sittingPencil
Summary: Spoiler á 100 Worte. PreDH, DH oder PostDH. Mal lustig, mal traurig, mal nachdenklich.
1. Kopf oder Zahl?

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere etc. gehören - Überraschung - nicht mir, sondern Frau Rowling. Geld kriege ich dafür auch mal wieder nicht.

* * *

**Kopf oder Zahl?**

Die zwei Brüder standen sich keuchend gegenüber. Fast eine Stunde hatten sie sich schon duelliert, nur wegen einer blöden Wette.  
„Das führt doch zu nichts, Albus", meinte Aberforth und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innentasche seiner Robe.  
Albus nickte und steckte seinen Stab ebenfalls weg. „Du hast Recht."  
Aberforth zog einen Silbersickel hervor. „Kopf oder Zahl?"  
„Kopf!"  
Die Münze flog mit einem lässigen Schnips durch die Luft und landete planmäßig auf dem Handrücken Aberforths, dessen Augenbrauen sich ärgerlich zusammenzogen.  
„Hast gewonnen. Du der größenwahnsinnige Diktator in Spe, ich perverser Ziegenliebhaber."  
Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu und gingen fortan getrennte Wege.


	2. Halunke oder Heiliger?

**Halunke oder Heiliger?**

Schon wieder wurde der Verkäufern ein Exemplar von ‚Severus Snape – Halunke oder Heiliger?' von Rita Kimmkorn auf den Tresen geknallt, diesmal sogar weitaus ungestümer als sonst.  
„Macht sechs Galleonen, soll ich's Ihnen einpacken?", leierte sie den Text hinunter, der ihr bereits des Nachts ohne Unterlass im Kopf umherschwirrte.  
„Nein." Das Geld kam mit ebensoviel Wucht wie kurz zuvor das Buch auf die lädierte Holzplatte zu liegen.  
Die Verkäuferin hob halb vor Schreck, halb vor Verärgerung den Kopf und erblickte – Jedoch: völlig unmöglich! – ein sehr markantes Profil, das ihr von dem Bücherstapel vor ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkam.


	3. Gewohnheit

**Gewohnheit**

Es war Gewohnheit, die ihn dazu trieb, seinen Blick über den Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawtisch bis zu dem der Gryffindors wandern zu lassen, auf der schwierigen Suche nach einem roten Haarschopf sowie einem grünen Augenpaar.  
Der Umstand, dass Severus bei seinen Versuchen vorsichtig sein musste, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins zu erregen, erschwerte das Unterfangen zusätzlich.  
„Guten Morgen, Severus."  
Die Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Er wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme.  
Statt auf sehnlich erwartetes Grün traf Severus' Blick auf ein streng musterndes, graues Augenpaar; Lucius hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und versperrte ihm die Sicht.


	4. Accio Hagrid!

„**Accio Hagrid!"**

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit kam etwas Großes, Schweres auf Harry Potter zugeflogen. Es traf ihn mit voller Wucht und warf ihn von seinem Feuerblitz. Der Junge hatte nicht mal Zeit, zu schreien. Das große Gewicht zog ihn nach unten, begrub ihn unter sich – und zerquetschte ihn beim Aufprall auf dem harten Grund erbarmungslos. Nach einigen letzten Atemzügen war Harry Potter tot – Hagrid nicht, denn er war weich gelandet.

Die anwesenden Todesser staunten nicht schlecht; Voldemort bracht in ein triumphales Hohngelächter aus. Snapes Lippen entwich ein kaum hörbares „Scheiße! Alles umsonst!".

Und die Moral von der Geschicht': „Accio Hagrid!" sagt man nicht.


	5. Ein diabolischer Plan

**Ein diabolischer Plan**

„Severus, setze dich zu mir."  
Voldemort klopfte mit einer beinahe einladenden Geste auf den Stuhl neben sich. Nach einem kurzen Zögern kam Snape dieser Aufforderung nach. Er fragte sich, weshalb der Dunkle Lord ihn mitten aus dem Schulbetrieb zu sich gerufen hatte. Innerlich machte er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
„Ich möchte meinen diabolischen Plan sehr gerne mit dir teilen, mein Treuer."  
Er kramte eine Weile in seiner Robe herum, zog alsbald einen zylinderförmigen Gegenstand hervor und drückte ihn Snape in die Hand.  
„Red Bull?", las dieser skeptisch.  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Tja, manchmal sind sogar Muggel zu etwas gut!"


	6. Gemeinsame Routine

**Gemeinsame Routine**

Es war keine Freundschaft.   
Das Einzige, was sie verband, waren ihre gemeinsam verbrachten Abende auf dem Astronomieturm, wo sie stets miteinander schwiegen.

Die heutige Nacht war besonders frisch. Es wurde langsam Winter. Daher saßen sie besonders dicht beieinander, obwohl ein einfacher Wärmezauber genügt hätte. Doch der hätte nur gestört.   
Die Nähe hatte nichts Aufregendes oder Intimes. Sie betrachteten gemeinsam die Sterne, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken und Träumen nach, und störten sich nicht an der Anwesenheit des anderen.

Erst nach einigen Stunden wechselten sie für gewöhnlich einige Worte, manchmal mit einem kurzen Lächeln oder Händedruck.   
„Gute Nacht, Severus."   
„Gute Nacht, Charity."


End file.
